Your Soul and Mine
by RedVengance
Summary: Hinata found his soulmate! But the Grand King seems not to treasure what should be between them. Kisses for the sake of kisses, with destiny growling at them behind their backs. Must they really fall in love? Is there really love when it's already decided? Oihina, stolen kisses. Fluff, Soulmate AU giveitachance
1. Finding it out

Soulmate AU where there are three types that exist. Mental connection means that the soul mates can talk to each other through thoughts. Birth mark, meaning matching birthmarks are soul mates, and pain connection where the pain of one is shared with the other.

 **My first and likely last haikyuu fic.**

~|_m_|~

Hinata sprang forth into the gym, smiling on his face. He had had a dream! A really awesome good dream! One about his soulmate! He had seen their beautiful brown eyes, the colors that of coffee, warm and pupils that were as deep and black as an abyss, eyes that pierced his heart and made him all fluffed and happy.

"What is Hinata so happy about?" Suga asked softly to Daichi, who just shrugged. They were going over plans with Kiyoko, she had made a nice new banner but Yachi was sick. Currently they were trying to figure how to place it up before the match.

"He's always happy." Daichi spoke softly and smirked hearing Suga say something in his head.

Kiyoko stared at them both and Suga blushed," sorry, we forget sometimes." He said shyly, "I said but today is different. Does he- ah! Hinata?!"

The orange haired teen had stopped suddenly, wobbled and fell clutching a knee.

"Ahk!"

"Hinata?!" Another voice called, this one angry." What is- what the fuck did you do dumbass?" Kageyama, ever so supportive, stomped into the gym slightly breathless." If your knee is screwed up for our quic-"

"I c-can still do it!" Hinata chirped up," just... I think my soulmate hurt themselves again..." He stuck out his lip pouting to the invisible entity that haunted him.

"Ugh..." The black haired setter growled," your soulmate is a dumbass, dumbass." He wasn't wrong, Hinata always had pains from his other.

Suga sighed," Kageyama please go easy on him." The mom side coming out slightly as Daichi walked over to help poor Shoyo up.

"Anyway..." The tiny bird brushed off his shorts and winced as his knee gave a great throb." I had a dream!"

"Oh boy..." Tsuki walked by adding his comment, it was not unusual to have dreams about soul mates. Yamaguchi sighed, he was following Tsuki and winced getting a glare.

"What?" He asked blushing," it's almost that time..." He mentioned the date and smiled seeing Tsuki's eyes glance at his neck, both of them had mirroring birth marks, and only recently did they figure out they matched. It had been a riot from Tanaka and Nishinoya, they had laughed themselves so silly that they were barred from making any mentions of soul mates.

"Hinata usually does have the worst sort of nightmares before a practice match." Daichi said rubbing the back of his head," it's nothing to get worked up about."

"It's not that!" Hinata shouted," in my dream my soulmate was going to a match!"

All eyes landed on him, even coach Ukai gave a side long glance, however all he had to say was," don't let it distract you." And he was back to checking his phone.

"I wonder if it's a cute girl." Nishinoya laughed," maybe she'll be cheering for karasuno!"

Tanaka joined in," I know mine will be! She'll be all 'oh Ta-na-ka~ I have seen your every match~ and I just know we are fated~'" he enacted with a mop on his head for longer hair. Noya snorted and pushed him aside taking his turn jutting a hip and pointing at Tanaka.

"' You practice too hard~ I can feel it in my bones~'"

"' I can tell it from our mark~'" Tanaka held his palm out a small semi circle on it. They were barred from joking about it but that never stopped them.

Shoyo blushed as they continued," I know they'll be there."

"Good for you." Kageyama muttered," are you ready to practice now?"

Hinata nodded," the pain went away." He hoped his soulmate was ok, and hopped up to the net as the others pulled Tanaka from his current make out session with the poor mop.

Hinata and his soulmate were very close. He could feel it. The first time he felt the pain connection was when he was three, he felt a splinter and cried for hours since he could tell his soulmate had been harmed. His mother had to explain to him why he felt these phantom things, and she had consoled him every time something happened to hurt either of them.

It sucked.

It really did, and even when Hinata was being careful he still managed to blunder and hurt them both. It was a blessing his little sister and her soulmate were connected mentally, but they had yet to share names since their mother had set that as a rule.

Hinata lasted without injury until the very end of practice. Poor Yamaguchi served a ball right into the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Sho-chan!"

"Damn, he might not even be able to play now!" Tobio growled causing Tsukashima to take a half step in front of his partner.

"Shoyo, I'm really sorry-"

Hinata sat up," it's alright, I'm fine, I'm fine! I can play still!"

Coach Ukai shook his head, he liked how nothing would keep Hinata down, and let the little number 9 rejoin the practice before sending them all home. He gave them the usual warning about being safe, eating well and getting rest, and Kiyoko wished them luck causing Tanaka to 'faint' and Nishinoya to beg her to pinch him.

Tobio listened to Shoyo as they walked home, the smaller boy was a flutter talking about the dream with half a meat bun stuck in his mouth,

"Oh~ I can't wait to meet them!"

"Hm..."

"What~? What's wrong Bakayama?"

The current King of the court turned his head aside," just...don't let them get... In the way of...volleyball."

Hinata frowned," I wasn't gonna... I'm just excited! You met your soulmate and I want to meet mine!"

Tobio blushed at the mention of his match," I don't let mine stop me-"

It suddenly struck Hinata," you just don't want me to replace you~"

"!" The look of shock was priceless and Hinata laughed heartily as he raced away from a raging Tobio.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled jumping on his bike and Kageyama thoughtfully flipped him the bird before walking to the bus. He sighed, he and his soulmate had decided to keep contact small until college. They had a mental connection, talked to each other only through that, and Tobio had fallen quite hard for his lover even though they had never met. And they would never meet.

He just didn't want Hinata doing anything stupid, or Hinata's soulmate hurting him. Meeting a person you're destined to be with was a burden, he and his match agreed. The affection would be annoying with the more connected you became, and Tobio didn't want Hinata's partner to prevent them from playing. Shoyo was his only friend, and by gods Tobio wanted to protect him.

~|_v_|~

Oikawa released a hiss, he was not feeling well. The pain in his knee was doubled and he had the worst sort of dream. It was of a crow, a small one that couldn't fly without the help of the sun.

"I'm going to meet my soulmate at the match." He whined impatiently," Iwaai-channnn~"

"Stop whining, it's tomorrow." Iwaizumi was currently the poor bastard stuck with a pouting Oikawa, he handed the Grand King some ice." And put that on your head already!"

"Really babe..." Oikawa pouted more, talking to the soulmate he had yet to meet as he put the bag on his head." They must've fallen or was hit. Poor baby, they need a prince to protect them."

"You are definitely no Prince, Bakawa."

"A king then. Oh, she must be in a lot of pain because of my knee. Why couldn't our connection be mental~" Oikawa did want to cry at that, it sucked his pain was her pain. The Grand King would much rather a birthmark, or mental connection be their finding." She must already hate me."

"Maybe the headache is her revenge..." Iwaizumi muttered then winced seeing the puppy dog eyes Oikawa gave him." Oh shut up." Her threw a wet towel at Oikawa'e face and marched off," don't forget about our match tomorrow."

"How could I not?! She will be there, I know it!" he watched the retreating black haired teen, and gazed at the birth mark on Iwaizumi's elbow jealously until he vanished from sight.

~||_v_||~

The next day was much worse.

Oikawa groaned," my soulmate is sick." He whimpered, and his team collectively sighed.

"Come on, next time she will come and-"

"I can feel that she's hurting!" Oikawa usually got distressed before they left the locker room. The usual pep talk wasn't working.

"Come on... Don't you want to crush the little prodigy, he's in Karasuno, right?" One player asked referencing to Kageyama.

"He's a genius, and no... Iwaaaa-chaannnn... I was really looking foreword to meeting her."

"Then play as if she's here and make her proud." Of course the simple declaration worked. Iwaizumi sighed seeing Oikawa snap to," every match is taped so you can show her all your wins. Make a date night of it..."

The rest of Seijo nodded, murmuring in agreements to show their soul mates later just to make their captain easy.

"They're here, but looks like the small one threw up on their bus again." Thei coach entered the locker room.

Seijo players laughed at that, they all knew they made teams nervous, and from many times before. Oikawa now looked forward to the match against the fallen crows. He remembered some of them but names were never his forte unless they were someone worth recognizing.

"Maybe picking on Kageyama will help.." Oikawa pouted and walked out with the team in tow. His gaze grew serious as they came on to the gym floor, and his smile sharp with an air of intensity. Karasuno was warming up, Oikawa felt a tinge of sickness and sighed, his soulmate was sick again and he felt bad for them wanting to be able to hug and cuddle them better.

It was a few minutes later that a burst of orange came on to the floor followed by Kageyama. Oikawa smirked, the serious look little Tobio-chan had was annoying. However, the shorty shrimpy like one was interesting.

He recalled the name Hinata but he wasn't sure. He remember the freak quick and sighed, he really did like the orange one. Small, cute, fast and something about the younger boy was captivating.

"Is that seriously still their middle?" Iwaizumi scoffed," This match won't la-"

"We won't know what he holds until he shows us, remember their quick." The Grand King spoke over him, eyes narrowing. There was the distant sound of fan girls screaming, and he kept his eyes on the team as they set up and began the match. He watched each crow, calculating orders, and had a big smile when his turn came. Seijo liked their captain, he could have the air of an idiot, yet crush their opponent.

After an hour of practice it was almost over.

"Go ahead! Serve me here!" Hinata, Oikawa learned his name very fast all over again, was calling him out." Grand King! Do it here!" He bounced on his toes, hands up catching as much attention as he could.

"Shut up dumbass!" Kageyama was looking very annoyed, and sweat was dripping down his face. Both teams were utterly exhausted, and all eyes were hardly able to leave the two having a stare down.

"Alright..." Oikawa obliged," I will serve to you Shirmpy-chan." His eyes gleamed and Seijo lowered their stances at the ready, Karasuno did so too sensing a shift." Catch."

Hinata had not really expected for the Grand King to listen to him. He was over joyed, yes, he was also in full knowledge that it was not his best idea. The ball came right for him, an easy hit. He bent his knees, held his hands together as best as he could and then did the worst. Closed his eyes.

He could see his soul mate's first gaze, sense warm hands running up his back to his shoulders, and suddenly the dream was better then reality. The impact wasn't the worst part, landing on the ground with a bloody nose wasn't the worst part. His team all gasping was the worst. Those chocolate, loving eyes vanished from his mind and Hinata grit his teeth landing on his butt.

How embarrassing!

He sat up, Kiyoko running over with a towel, Coach Ukai calling a time out and Kageyama looking like he would be the bearer of his death. The poor idiot didn't notice the pained look on the Grand King, the way he suddenly clutched his nose and turned to the other players who snickered.

"Again!" Hinata yelled jumping up causing blood to rush to his head." I want to try again, it's a practice isn't it?!"

Oikawa looked over the net," are you serious?" His eyes were watering, Iwaizumi approached from the side. Seijo was in shock, it seemed as if time had stopped. Their captain was in pain, yet nothing touched him.

"Oika-"

"It's him..." His voice was soft, only loud enough for his best friend to hear." Hinata..." His eyes turned hungry, he grabbed a ball and stepped back," it's only a practice." He called over to his coach, ignoring Iwaizumi who tried to stop him.

"If it's him why a-"

"I need to see it..." Oikawa muttered passing him and going to his spot as Karasuno gathered themselves. He closed his coffee eyes, tuning out the pain, the noise, and the orange crow. He turned, looked at Hinata," we can do this all match!" He wanted him. The pain made it worse, he had wanted to meet his soulmate, and this spark ignited them. He wants Shoyo.

"Good!" Hinata yelled back, Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

"Careful Hi-"

"He winced..." Said Hinata something hungry in his own eyes. Something his team saw, something Seijo saw in their own captin.

"Let's try this again." Oikawa called over and raised the ball.

He hit harder this time, the jump was perfect, the angle specific, and Hinata called out identically when it collided with his shoulder knocking him to the ground. Oikawa stumbled back clutching his arm and panted, staring at the young one. He watched Hinata walk off the court, he was favoring the same knee Oikawa was. The knee he was resting on now to level off the pressure on his injury. Their pain was the same.

They had finally met.

The match rotated, Hinata grabbed his water shivering. He couldn't bring it to his lips without Suga's help, and Kageyama stood facing Seijo watching Oikawa. "You can't be serious." He growled.

"It is... The coaches are talking now." Daichi spoke," they might make them play separately, don't want to knock out two players in the game." His gaze went to Suga who looked very sorry for little Hinata.

'What are we going to do? He's terrified.' Suga said to him in his head.

'Nothing,' Daichi replied,' if Hinata wants to have a talk with Oikawa after the practice he may, if he wants to hold it off that's his choice.'

Hinata coughed choking on his drink, his confidence and anger had resided. His fear had set in."What... What if he makes me stop playing? We can't be against each other? What if one of us gets a career ending injury? Wha-"

"You're talking way to fast." Tsukashima muttered, his eyes showed he was uneasy. He was standing a bit ahead of Kageyama protecting Hinata from view as Yamaguchi and Tanaka were off in the bathroom nursing Nishinoya, he had pulled a roller thunder into a chair earlier causing Asahi to wince heavily.

"I'm scared!" Hinata squawked.

"He's a volley ball player just as you." Suga was the only calm one," he will most likely want you to continue."

Hinata froze, he could feel those eyes on him, then he felt Kageyama stiffen next to him. He was hiding behind the setter, and heard the steps of Seijo returning to the net.

"It's time to go one last round." Suga smiled gently," think you're up for it? I can set for you."

"I'll stick with Kageyama..." Hinata felt safer with him," just..." He felt chills up his spine as Oikawa was placed opposite of his position," it's him... The Grand King." But they all knew, he was just having trouble wrapping his mind around the obvious. His soulmate was The Grand King. He wondered how they had never noticed before, he was terrified of being alone with him. Tobio had not been helping and his glares sent towards Oikawa made the air denser.

The game became slow. Oikawa had changed his technique to aim his serves as far away from Hinata as he could, and every time Hinata did the quick he couldn't help but smile. He knew he liked Hinata, he had always felt affectionate to his soulmate and putting such a cute face to his tiny pains helped. He wondered more about the younger.

'What sort of life does he have? What's his family like? Will he want to date me now or later? What about kids? Where would he like to live? What about volleyball?'

The last one made him pause, there were some dangers to the game and being on opposing teams could be difficult when they get to higher games. If one got injured it'd knock them both out of the running. He thought of his knee, he didn't want to cause Hinata pain. His Hinata pain.

' _Can I get him to quit?'_

The answer stared at him in the face. Blue eyed, black haired, but then others seemed to tell his thoughts. All of Karasuno was staring at him. The Grand King, mulling over the poor little crow, their sun and giant. Oikawa sighed, held up his hand and smiled at Hinata.

"Don't go easy on me now." He flashed his perfect teeth, dazzling the younger.

~|_H_|~

 **Red: Comment if you want more! (Even though I have already written four more chapters already) fav and follow and comment because it makes us feel special~ any ideas are welcomed!**


	2. A Kiss Stolen

**I hate more written~ Comments will help me decide if I will make this either 6 chapters or more.**

~|_O_|~

They were packing up when Oikawa approached them. He was in his Seijo jacket with his duffle over his shoulder his deep brown eyes set on one person only. He stood a few feet away giving them space, far enough away from Nishinoya and Tanaka so that they wouldn't set on him like guard dogs. They had thrown a fit the moment the game was over.

"Shoyo..." Suga called into the bus nervously," he's here."

Slowly, tentatively and fearing Hinata stepped down and walked to Oikawa. He gripped his bag in a steel tight grip, despite trying he couldn't meet the others eyes. His orange sunset eyes just couldn't.

"Hi." Oikawa said wondering why the younger kept his head low. He looked at the bus seeing the littlest Karasuno crow and the bald one sending him glares and making gestures of beheading.

"H-hi." Hinata bit his lip.

"So... Want to go for a walk for a moment?"

Hinata nodded, then blinked when a hand was held out for him. Something deep inside urged him to take it, so he did blushing when Oikawa's warmth spread up his arm and into his chest. They strolled away from the bus and gym, not saying anything but questions flying through their minds at blazing speeds.

Hinata was first the break the silence," how's...how's your knee?"

"Ah... Better, thank you." Oikawa was slightly stunned the younger had spoken, he thought he'd be the one to say something first." Sorry about pegging you with two balls..."

"Ah! It's alright!" Hinata blushed waving his hands in front of his chest," we both sort of got into it."

"I couldn't believe that we are soul mates."

"Me neither." Smiled Hinata.

"I had to prove it..." Oikawa smiled plainly," but this will make things difficult." He came to a stop, they were entirely alone." Hina-chan... I don't want you to quit volleyball, but I don't want to quit either." He was about to continue speaking, and he had turned to fully face the other when arms were flung around him.

"People kept saying you'd make me stop!"

"No! No I would never!" He grabbed the orange ray of sun noticing how small his beautiful lover was." I... I love you already, I never want to see you in pain but we both enjoy what we do. So..."

Hinata frowned, he didn't feel comfortable with the word 'love' being tossed out already. "So... What?"

Oikawa smirked, he couldn't believe how cute Hinata was.

"So we will both continue with an understanding. We won't pursue each other until college, maybe then we can be on the same team." He was expecting a hug, maybe a kiss, and a lot of thank yous, but not a sad look on Hinata's face. It was one he did not want to see.

"O-oh... Tha-that's fine." The upset in Hinata's chest was a shock, he did not know why it hurt. He knew it'd be better not to be distracted, but now being in these arms he felt happier. He tried to push away and winced when the taller male did not let go.

"W-Wait," Oikawa pulled him back close," or... Or we can..." He pouted, Hinata wasn't listening. Something dark grew inside, he was not going to be ignored by his soulmate." Kiss me." That got his attention and Oikawa laughed when a red blush took over the adorable crow." It's alright, we're soul mates~" It was fun making him blush, he blew some hot air into Hinata's ear and reveled in the shivers that shook the smaller." Honestly..." His voice, low and husky, was enough to drop anyone." I want to be with you already."

Shoyo choked again feeling hands sliding down his back. He did not like this. He wanted slow, but he wanted to be near Oikawa. Wanted to get to know him, love him properly. The shivers were born of fear. "W-Wait-mfp!" His eyes flew open, Oikawa had covered his mouth with his own. The kiss was hot. Burning and oh so tempting to melt into. The flavor was sweet, succulent and texture warm and wet. Both felt trembles down to their toes, and their beating hearts matched into one. Until Hinata pushed the Grand King away." I s-said wait."

The eyes he had seen in his dream weren't there. They were dark, lusting and selfish.

"I... I want to date-"

"Good then let's date." Oikawa pulled him close again." We can go to my place-"

"N-No, get to know each o-other first before we do...that stuff."

This was obviously not what the Grand King wanted. He pouted. Lip out, eyes showing he gave no two shits about waiting, and it did not help that his pants had gotten tight. It was true that a single touch of a soulmate was magic.

"We are soul mates, it doesn't matter what we do. We will end up together in the end." Oikawa said it so plainly, as if he were stating that water was wet.

Those words were death bells. Hinata felt cold. The eyes looking at him were not blue. He did not know why he thought that they should be blue. He pushed the taller away, gripping his jacket and feeling tears forming in his eyes. He did not like this.

Oikawa realized his mistake and opened his mouth blurting out," it's true though!" Which he then instantly regretted. "Hinata, I..." Oikawa cursed himself rubbing the back of his head." A date?" He still wanted to ravish the younger already. It was intimidating and tense, his eyes hungry.

Hinata shook his head, he turned and ran. His feet carried him to the bus, up the steps and he saw who he wanted. The poor little orange haired teen ran into Kageyama and crashed into his chest hiding.

"That twat!" Noya shouted out the window and shook his fist when Oikawa emerged from behind the schools.

"What did you do to Hinata?!" Tanaka roared over the bus motor starting. It began moving and Kageyama gripped Hinata tighter." Fuck you!"

Oikawa watched them go and sighed. He fucked that up royally. He shrugged were both teens how could Hinata not want to do a bit more beyond stupid dates?

~|_O_|~

"He kissed you?" Kageyama frowned.

Hinata nodded, they were sitting outside the club room still in game uniform.

"I... I didn't know what to do. I ran because he wasn't listening." Hinata was gripping a water bottle, looking down at it with crying eyes." I had wished my soulmate would be nice but..."

Kageyama sighed but didn't speak. He knew Oikawa was a bastard, but to pray on Hinata like a pervert was crossing the line. It wasn't uncommon though. Some soul mates looked for love, while others found their match and used them for nothing but what their bodies could feel. Loveless soul mates. A tragic happening, he hoped this wasn't the case, however Hinata shivering next to him telling him this... It was devastating.

"My soulmate..." Kageyama took in a breath, Hinata looked up at him." We had a mental connection."

"Had?" Hinata's tone was shock, he realized something terrible was about to be told to him and he unconsciously gripped the black haired one's hand.

"The voice went silent... Two years ago." A long sad look etched into his features." At the time volleyball was all I had, and I thought it'd be a perfect way to ignore the silence."

That was news.

~|_T_|~

 **Red: Yikes, I am updating two days in a row... Well comment and such~**


	3. Date Day

**Ahaha I am alive**

~|;~;|~

The silence was deafening.

The silence was defining.

The silence was lonely.

Deafening for the bitter hours in the night were spent in quiet. Defining for he would never hear their voice. And all for he was alone.

"Be...be glad you have one you can see and touch." Tobio muttered standing letting go of Hinata's hand. He told the other and flipped out his phone," Oikawa's number is there."

Shoyo took it slowly and gazed at the digits. He did not feel right about this, nothing felt right.

"I-"

"Take the number, think and message him." Said Kageyama annoyed." This whole soulmmate thing is stupid anyway."

"It's..." Hinata was about to tell him that if wasn't, however he felt cold again. He recalled the stolen kiss, warmth flooded his cheeks." It's... Complicated."

Neither spoke as he saved the number. They changed and walked home, Kageyama waving Hinata off half way.

"Shoyo~ I got a call from your coach!" Hinata's mother sang." Something you wish to tell us dear~?"

He sighed setting down his things and taking off his shoes," yeah, I met my soulmate."

His mother clapped and smiled brightly, a family trait, his sister giggled and his father wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They were a close family. His parents had a mental connection and were both orange haired and just as hyper as their son.

"Who is the lucky gal?!" His father bellowed with a large smile. He had a squarer jaw then his son, and eyes the color of the sky in white snow.

Hinata was silent for a moment,"... Oikawa Tooru."

It took a moment for his family to digest it, but when they did his mother cheered and his father wanted to meet the 'fine young man'. Only Natsu noticed the spark of fear in Hinata's eyes.

She was a very preceptive child.

'Hey hey Teke-kun.'

'Huh?' Her soulmate responded,' Hina?'

They had only said that much of their names to each other.

'Onii-san met his soul mate but he looks sad.'

'Oh no? What happened?' Teke spoke back sounding more interested.' Sorry my uncle is going on a rant today. He messed up meeting his soulmate like a dork.'

'How can I make him feel better?'

There was a moment of silence before,' chocolate! My uncle is declaring he's going to make some to make it up to his soulmate. So why don't you try to make some for nii-san?'

Natsu perked up and thanked him for the idea. She rushed down the hall from her room and threw open Shoyo's door before pointing at him.

"Teke said you need chocolate!"

Shoyo looked up at her. He was toiling on the floor holding his phone an empty chat with The Grand King on it. He blinked at her and she pulled him by his arm.

"Let's make chocolates!"

"W-wait Na-"

"Now! You will eat them then be happy with your soulmate!"

He blushed," did... Did Teke say that?"

She nodded," and he's always right! Mom!" She pulled Shoyo down the hall to the kitchen." Sho-nii need chocolates!"

Their mother laughed," and why is that?"

"We wanted to make them together to celebrate!" Shoyo said quickly not wanting his mother to see his sadness. He knew his sister wasn't stupid so he picked up up giving her a smile and a hug." It's just what I need."

~|_H_|~

They made too much chocolate. So much that Hinata had enough to give to his whole team two days later. He hadn't texted Oikawa yet and the thought was wrestled to the back of his mind as he handed Kageyama the last bag.

"Natsu noticed I was sad and asked Teke what to do... He said chocolates apparently." Hinata laughed, they were walking to the gym for practice. He popped one of his own in his mouth and got a cheesy grin." He wasn't wrong~"

Kageyama wasn't impressed but did not reject the chocolate. He really liked it. They are at peace for a moment until...

"Ah! Hinata!" A very unwelcome voice intruded.

The two froze, Kageyama swallowing the piece of chocolate he had eaten and turning blocking Hinata who had frozen in fear. Behind them a few steps away was the Seijo setter.

Oikawa had in his hands a small box wrapped in a black and orange ribbon.

"I came to apologize and ask for your number."

Hinata blushed, he wasn't ready to forgive the other yet but he couldn't escape. Kageyama shot him a look, one that clearly stated 'you didn't text him, did you...' And was disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Oikawa continued," I was really looking forward to meeting you and things got a little out of hand. Can we-"

"If you say start over I'm going to vomit." Tsuki had approached from behind Oikawa. His mouth was in a firm frown, not even his mirthful and unimpressed eyes showed either emotion, he hated Oikawa just as much as the others.

"Ah~ I was not going to say that. I was asking if we could go out on a date."

"Do I have a choice?" The mutter was more of a pout, Hinata looked around Tobio at the grand King.

The deep coffee eyes reflected the answer perfectly: No. However, Oikawa nodded.

"I promise not to do anything you do not consent to." He swore crossing his heart and smiling that dazzling smile." I even made chocolates for you as an apology." He didn't even flinch when the box was snatched from his hand from a different player, Tanaka examined it.

"Seems un laced." Tanaka sneered," or is it injected with-"

"Guys, come one stop it." The savior Suga had arrived and pulled the box from Tanaka handing it gently to Hinata who accepted with a small blush." Kags lets go set up the net." He said and pulled Tanaka away, they were followed by Kageyama who glared at Oikawa until out of sight.

Tsuki remained, Yamaguchi not far off watching them closely. But then he came closer and spoke.

"We could go on a double date."

Hinata blushed looking at the other," double date?"

"Tsuki and I with you and Oikawa."

Oikawa frowned, he didn't like the sound of that but plastered on a smile." Sounds like fun. We can go to the science museum!"

"Then bike over to the castle." Said Yamaguchi." There's a really good sandwich shop that opened up."

Tsuki winced, it did sound like fun. A lot of fun, but he did not like Oikawa's look. It wasn't one of care, it was lust. He didn't agree to go, but he did not say he wouldn't and watched closely at the three interacted.

Hinata didn't know how to thank them enough, he nodded wordlessly. Oikawa handed him a number and he watched him go, less nervous but still scared that Oikawa was going to take things too fast again.

"Tsuki and I are there for you." Yamaguchi said reassuringly." If he tries anything funny we will stop him."

~|_O_|~

Sunday came too fast.

Hinata found himself standing in front of the museum, his mother and sister already inside. They had been excited for a chance to go and Shoyo having a date gave them a reason to.

He just wished things would go well and waved seeing Yamaguchi. He ran to them.

He wore a nice yellow tshirt with 'GIANT' written in black block letters over the front and white shorts with a bag for his wallet and anything else he got while there. Tsuki and Yamaguchi were nearly matching. Tsuki in a green sweater with blue collar, black rimmed glasses and comfy jeans, Yamaguchi in a blue shirt with a green jacket which he had around his waist, and was in jeans as well. They stood for another ten minutes before Oikawa showed up.

Hinata nearly gaped. Oikawa was hot.

He wore a dress shirt untucked, black jeans and had sunglasses and sneakers on. His hair was a perfect mass of chocolate curls, and seemed to flow in the wind slightly and strangely angelicly. He took off the glasses and smiled.

"Hello~" He sang and had eyes only for Hinata. He wanted to hug the other so much it burned, but he resisted." They have an exhibit on space today on the third floor."

"And Allen Turing on the second!" Yamaguchi exclaimed," they brought one of the enigma machines over from Italy." He lead them inside with Tsuki taking up the rear.

They saw all of the first floor and went to the second. Things were going better then good. The first game thing they read was about neat old cars, and now they were onto the progress of the machine and communication.

Yamaguchi got a selfie next to the enigma machine, Oikawa read the plaques out loud and smiled seeing Hinata listening very attentively. They moved to the next room.

Hinata was reading a plaque when a red light buzzed next to him scaring him. It made a loud buzz. He looked down the hall and saw Oikawa snickering pressing a morse code transmitter causing the light to turn on.

The orange haired teen looked quickly around for the other and found it with a morse code key. He saw Oikawa beginning again and began to translate. He was biting his tongue cutely in concentration, his fingers pressing their hard work.

'T-H-E-Y-H-A-V-E-R-O-C-K-S' Hinata laughed. Actually laughed, and to Tooru the sound of beautiful."'They have rocks?'" He quoted. All that effort was just for those three words.

Oikawa pouted," I was going to add from the moon landings."

Hinata walked over, he suddenly saw something else to play with and looped his arm into Oikawa's dragging him past Tsuki and Yamaguchi who were toiling let over what material radio signals go through. Tsuki lifted the correct in earning a clear musical, as for Yamaguchi went through each one getting static and laughing when Tsuki kept correcting him.

Oikawa blinked when Hinata pulled him to a space flight game in the next room and looked down at it.

"Where do we want ours to go?" Hinata asked," I vote distant galaxy!"

"Then click it." Oikawa said looking at the screen. He saw the virtual lady come up and explain what sort of rocket they'd need to build and he clicked 'next' after Hinata had read it out loud.

They bickered over colors. And paled when Tsuki and Yamaguchi came over and began theirs.

"We can't let them win!" Hinata urged and began clicking at random, he chose a big satellite, huge thrusters and a capsule. Oikawa shook his head.

"It's gonna fail Sho-chan." He said," the game said to build one with small things, and it doesn't need people it's deep space."

"What if it meets aliens? They might need a ride." Shoyo pouted, he then jumped up and down seemingly vibrating next to Oikawa and pressed 'go' only for the rocket to fly off course and fail.

They tried again and Shoyo cried out in defeat when Tsuki and Yamaguchi's worked and flew off their screen onto the big display.

"Speed round." Tsuki said, the games were timed to see who could build their the fastest, and he got ready for the clock.

Oikawa noticed and clicked on the last thing needed, small rockets, and launched. It was their second try and he managed to keep Hinata's eyes off his work letting him think that he had helped though

"See?" He pointed and smiled when Hinata cheered hugging his arm and watching their ship fly off their screen to the big one. He heard Tsuki mutter something and saw he had clicked too slow on the launch pad and his rocket launched. It went perfectly, however he was not under a minute.

"I'm not on a leader board. Ok, I'm done." Abruptly he stopped, and Yamaguchi laughed with Hinata at the defeat.

They moved to the trains and Oikawa took selfies at each one, Hinata making faces over his shoulder and sticking out his tongue. Tsuki only wanted to watch the engine running and glared at the girl asking Yamaguchi for help finding the exit. That was until a black cat slunk its way over the display tracks and all four broke the rules and ran over to go pet it.

"How about lunch?" Yamaguchi said as they walked outside between museums.

"I'm hungry~!" Whined Hinata, he had a bag from the museum. Oikawa bought him a few souvenirs and they couldn't resist a photo together of them pretending to be in space. He had it carefully tucked away and slid it into the back pack.

"I third the notion." Oikawa stated and when Tsuki walked over he said," we already majority voted for lunch."

Tsuki shrugged," we can rent the bikes here and go over to the castle and eat there." Despite his demeanor he smiled," it's not a race though."

"Pfft," Yamaguchi snickered," of course it is."

~|_T_|~

 **Red: I wish I could go on dates as nice as this... Hope you enjoyed~ please leave a comment for they give me liifffeeee**


End file.
